1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a framework of a vehicle seat such as the one in an automotive seat, and in particular is concerned with a method for assembling a framework of vehicle seat from another framework of the same seat, using the constituent components of the latter, whereby the same components may be used between those two frameworks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ordinary seat framework having a seat height adjuster (c) provided therein is constructed such that it comprises a pantype seat cushion frame (a') and a pair of seat slide adjusters (b1')(b2'), with the seat cushion frame (a') interposed between the two seat slide adjusters (b1') (b2') and that the seat height adjuster (c) includes two spaced-apart link members (c'2)(c'2) and a sector-gear plate (c1') which are, as shown, arranged such that one of the link members (c'2) is interposed between the forward portion of right-side lateral section of the seat cushion frame (a') and the right-side slide adjuster (b'2), whereas the other of the link members (c'1) and the sector gear plate (c1') are interposed between the forward portion of left-side lateral section of the seat cushion frame (a') and the left-side slide adjuster (b1'). Further, two bolts (C'4)(C'4) pass rotatably through the rearward portions of right and left sidewalls of the slide adjusters (b'2)(b'1), respectively, and are secured via slidable spacers (c'3)(c'3) to the rearward portions of right- and left-side lateral sections of the frame (a'), respectively. The seat height adjuster (c) is operatively connected with a control mechanism (c'5), and therefore the operation of the control mechanism (c'5) causes vertical movement of the forward portion of the seat cushion frame (a') relative to the bolts (c'4)(c'4) for adjustment in height of the frame (a').
According to this prior art, the seat cushion frame (a') is formed in its predetermined dimensions with its width (w1) being fixed and unchangeable, in in view of provision of the slide adjusters (b'1)(b'2) and above-mentioned interposition of the link member (c'2) as well as that of the link member (c'2) and sector gear plate (c'1).
In contrast to such seat height adjustable framework, there has been used, as well, a non seat height adjusting framework which has no such seat height adjuster (c') but merely has the slide adjusters (b'1)(b'2), wherein a seat cushion frame is integrally welded to the slide adjusters (b'1)(b'2).
Considering the above two different seat frameworks, there is an increased demand at the side of seat producing experts and workers in this field for using the same components for the seat assembling purpose, in the hope of simplifying the purchasing/storing managements of required components, reducing the number of the parts as well as the steps of seat assembly and attaining the lowest possible costs involved therein.
However, as mentioned above, as the width (W1) of the seat cushion frame (a') in the height adjustable framework (A') is unchangeable, it is practically impossible to directly use that seat cushion frame (a') in the non height adjustable framework stated above. This is because the non height adjustable framework is smaller in width than the seat cushion frame (a') by the amount of the space for installing the height adjuster (c'). As a result of that, there have been troublesome steps for forming another different components and putting together them to assemble a framework which permits use of the seat cushion frame (a').